Omake Metal Play
by Keiyou
Summary: Short humorous stories from the many characters of the Fullmetal alchemist manga, sometimes following the story line or not at all. Ch. 4 is avalible. Turnabout is fair play, Roy.
1. My Hero

Kei-Kei Disclaims: Brainwashing can only do so much, but alas, the manga license for FMA sadly remains out of my reach… not mine.

Omake Metal Play.

Ch. 1, My hero.

Mei had been hanging out with the group only a short time and, aside from feeling smitten with the monster boy's younger sibling, she felt ignored. So with gusto she'd decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Mei-Chan!"

Mei blinked, looking down at Alphonse, who stood a dozen feet below her. He shouted up at her with his hands cupped over his face plate.

"Get down from there! That thing's not stable!"

As if the platform had been waiting for someone gullible enough to say those words, the pile of plywood went tumbling down with her.

Acting fast Al dove toward the falling debris and caught the tiny Xingian girl before she met an ill fate.

"Mei-Chan!, are you alright?" Al asked, looking down at her as she lay in his arms, a blank look on her face and pink tinge in her cheeks.

Suddenly she broke out in a squeal. "Oh. Alphonse, my hero!" she cried, taking his face into her small hands and moving forward.

--

Ed ran to the spot he heard the crashing noises coming from, a tad bit on the worried side since he'd seen Al wander that direction not too long ago.

"Hey, Al! What happened over-!"

He paused midstep, jaw dropping open in shock. He had made it just in time to witness his brother bent forward with the shrimp girl's lips locked on the thing that counted as a mouth for Al.

--

Later on Mei-Chan would pat herself on the back for how splendidly her plan had worked, although it could have done without the ramblings of a half crazed midget somewhere in between.

Oh, but Al's reaction had been so worth the effort.

Fin.


	2. Dense Much?

Omake Metal Play

Ch. 2, Dense Much?

--

"You can't be serious!"

Winry was angry.

Angry? she was downright _seething!_

"Edward how could you tell us to run? Do you think the bad guys will win now?!"

"I know we can try to stop them, but there's a chance that we might not be able to!" Ed responded, managing to make himself stand up after Winry belted him over the head with a wrench.

Although why she did was beyond him, since telling her to leave the country with Pinako was actually a good idea, all things considered.

"No, Edward!" Winry yelled walking up to face him in anger, not even taking in the fact that he towered over her a good three inches.

Well, maybe she noticed a little but that was beside the point.

"You have to stop those guys and protect our country!"

Ed snapped his mouth shut, eyes wide and questioning. Where was all this confidence in her coming from so suddenly, did she not realize how serious this situation with the 'promised day' was?

"…and you and Al have to get your bodies back to normal." She continued on despite his dumbfounded gaze. "I don't care what you say, I'll stand by your side and be there to help regardless!"

Ed could only lower his eyes in a half hearted scowl as she stared him down, obviously expecting him to retaliate or say something to change her mind.

She braced herself when he turned his head off to the side, all ready to reject anything he might say next.

"Geeze," He muttered. "Talk about being one track minded…"

Winry gaped. That was it?! Who is this guy? Where was the ranting motor mouthed bullhead? "That's all you have to say?" She stammered, not really sure how to handle this new Edward Elric.

"Damnit, woman! Quit nagging me!" He said, grabbing his coat off the chair she knocked him out of moments ago and headed for the door. Something was bothering him. It wasn't associated with anger, but whatever it was it still had to do with Winry so he had to leave the room.

Stubbornly ignoring a small voice that followed the feeling he opened the door, only to back up as a pile of bodies came tumbling through the threshold.

After the final topple and grunt it got so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Ed snapped, seeing Greed/Lin, Pinako and the officers/chimeras all lying sheepishly on the floor.

Greed/Lin chuckled, going into a sitting position. "Did anyone ever tell you two that your very dense?"

Fin.


	3. Vacation or

_Kei Interrupts_: Fanfiction was the last thing on my mind for quite some time I'm sorry to say. The fact that this short chapter came to me after forever must mean my muse came back, now hopefully it'll stay a bit longer T~T

Omake Metal Play.

Ch.3: Vacation or...

_Beta: _Spirit's Whisper (Thanks Sis! X3)

---

"I got your damn report here, your highness!"

Roy looked up from a book at his desk. He was sitting there with a bored look on his face, slightly fatigued possibly because it was summer and the vents all over the building were currently broken.

"Must you act barbaric?" Roy said rubbing his eyes. "It's bad enough there's no air conditioning."

Ed scoffed as he walked up to Roy's desk and deposited an abused looking stack of papers in front of him. "It's not my fault the mantinence around here sucks." he spun around and went toward the office sofa, dropping onto it with a lazy bounce.

"Don't get too comfortable there, Fullmetal. I'm expecting a meeting soon."

Ed quirked an eyebrow at his superior officer. "What? No new assignment briefing? No jibes at my negligence? Just get get up and leave**,** Ed?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Roy replied with a distracted wave of his hand toward the door.

"You're acting suspicious..." Ed sat up, throwing him a cocky grin with arms crossed. "You sound pretty mellow for such a hot day. If I didn't know any better I'd think your acting like this is some sort of vacation."

"Oh you have no idea..."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "What was that?!"

"Nothing, Fullmetal. You can go now." Roy gestured to the door again, returning to his book with the same bored look on his face.

"Whatever." Ed said, getting up and casually flipping the bird at Roy as he walked past. "Like anybody'd wanna be around you anyway." He slammed the door behind him.

---

A frustrated sigh escaped from the vicinity of Roy's desk. "Colonel..."

Roy smirked as he looked under his desk at a knelt and pouty faced looking Riza Hawkeye. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"This is the third interruption today. We really need to find someplace else to do this."

Roy closed his book and nodded his head. "Yeah, you're probably right."

FIN~


	4. Karma

Omake Metal Play.

Ch.4: Karma.

---

Edward Elric looked happy.

_Too_ happy!

Havoc was sitting at his desk, ready to enjoy a nice refreshing coffee break when he noticed Fullmetal waltzing into the office with an uncharacteristically wide smile on his face.

Havoc crossed his arms and knitted his eyebrows together with a concerned frown. After six years of having the state prodigy come in and out of the building not once had he seen the teen ever willingly walking around HQ with a grin.

This either meant one or two things; he finally found what he was looking for, or the kid had done something so brilliant that he had to smile about it.

Sometime later after Ed left the kiddy corner room that was the Colonel's work office Havoc had to know what the special occasion was.

"Yo, Chief." He started. Ed paused mid-step from the door and turned to look at him, smile gone but the twinkle of it still clearly labled in his eyes.

"What the heck are you so smiley about?"

Ed was silent for a few moments, the grin from earlier flexing in the corner of his mouth before he spoke in the most jovial voice Havoc had ever heard.

"Remember that lottery ticket from the military ball two days ago?"

Havoc nodded, how could he forget. Not only had Mustang somehow bribed Ed to show up in a tuxedo, but he'd also humiliated the kid by hintingly implying that he should learn a thing or two about the fairer sex until he was red in the face. It had been cruel but funny and the Colonel topped it off by stuffing an everyday low brand lottery ticket in the brest pocket of Ed's tux, being less than vague about how he should spend the money if he was lucky enough to win something with it.

Granted; the Colonel was drunk off his feet when all that happened.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" Havoc asked.

A large grin split across the teen's face before he proudly declaired; "Well, I just won a hundred thousand sens off that thing, and the Colonel's crying in his office right now."

Havoc blinked as Ed left the office with a skip in his step.

Getting up from his seat Havoc inched his way toward Mustang's office and cracked the door open to see that there was indeed a broken man sitting behind the desk.

"How is that possible?!" Mustang sobbed, his face burried in his hands, paper work was scattered like fall leaves like he'd shoved them away in his sad fury. "I buy those tickets all the time, they never let you win anything over ten sens!"

Standing in the threshold for a few moments, Havoc sighed; not bothering to hide a sly smirk. "Well; eye for an eye, Colonel. Maybe it's karma." He closed the door in time to avoid being belted with a flying desklamp.

Fin.


End file.
